De la muerte y sus formas
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: El olvido es solo otra forma de morir. Viñeta participante en la actividad: ¡Sal de la Zona de Confort! De foro: Cannon Island.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima. Viñeta participante en la actividad: ¡Sal de la Zona de Confort! De foro: Cannon Island.

 **Personajes:** Erigor/Grim Reaper.

 **Extensión:** 871 palabras.

 **Notas:** ¿Cómo que escribir angst no es salir de mi zona de confort? ¿Quién lo dice? ¡Exijo un abogado! (?).

Mi sorteo fue Erigor y la preciosa frase de más abajo. Como el puto ese apenas e importa, me vi obligada a auxiliarme en la saga de relleno de la llave estrellada o como fuera —que no me gustó; por nada en particular, sencillamente la vi pensando "esto es relleno, quiero mis GJM"—; pero como dije, me vi obligada al ser el momento donde mejor podía usar la frase con el personaje. Por si alguien no recuerda Erigor dice, luego de que Wendy lo cura y recupera sus recuerdos, algo así como que _estaba en la cárcel y tuvo una pesadilla horrible, después nació como Grim Reaper; que ofreció sus memorias a cambio de poder mágico_. En eso me he basado.

Y sí, esto carece de sentido. Es lo que pasa cuando escribo angst/espiritual —sea lo que sea que es eso— y me pongo pseudo filosófica. Hay algo así como la teoría de John Locke de que somos nuestras experiencias, nacemos sin conocimientos previos y son estas las que nos forman; y un leve vistazo a Descartes con que hay algo más, algo innato y previo. Y a eso me refiero con lo de pseudo filosófica, me gusta el enfrentamiento de las dos teorías, _nomearrepientodenada_.

 **.**

* * *

 **De la muerte y sus formas.**

* * *

 _"Y allí, en la sombra, sin quejarse en vano sin dar un grito, sin alzar la mano, con una abnegación casi suicida cierra los ojos y se queda quieto porque así, sólo así, será un secreto su horrible muerte de enterrado en vida."_

José Ángel Buesa.

* * *

En la penumbra desgraciada se encoje, agazapado contra el frío austero de la realidad. Y cierra los ojos y no vislumbra nada, siquiera en los vagos confines de su pensar. Ahí, abandonado.

Le han tendido la mano, sí, pero al mismo tiempo siente que le han cortado los pies —el alma— y rebusca en sus ojos cerrados algún sonido de tiempos pasados mas no hay nada, solo el frío silencio de un atardecer. Alguien ha muerto.

Será acaso ese el motivo por el que no hay nada más allá de sus párpados cerrados, nada más que silencio, como ha de sentir el niño que apenas nace y, sin recuerdo o conocimiento alguno, se limita a llorar la tragedia de haber nacido. Es ese el motivo por el que al cerrar sus ojos se limita a existir, sin existencia previa.

Le han tendido la mano — _Oh_ , y le han desgarrado el alma—.

Que al cerrar los ojos y forzar la mente vislumbra algo más que el dolor que atraviesa su cráneo, medita que más allá de la pantalla oscura de su existencia recién formada algo ha habido, alguna vez. Mas no lo recuerda, a través de ese pensar solo atisba alguna pesadilla oscura que lentamente va matando sus ganas del recuerdo, que sigue ahí —tendría que—.

Ya no hay búsqueda alguna, ya solo queda la duda sin responder de qué hubo antes de ese presente insulso, pero ya no indaga en la respuesta porque ese pensar solo le produce el desasosiego de la pesadilla inacabada.

Olvida que buscaba algo más que el olvido.

Entonces abre los ojos y se cuestiona su nombre — _Erigor_ —, pero no halla respuesta en el inmediato, solo el silencio que ensordece. Alguien ha muerto.

Y allí, en la penumbra silenciosa del olvido, nace y como el recién nacido no atisba nada más que el llanto interno de su alma nacida. Porque nace y alguien muere, al nacer algo ha matado, tal como el nuevo día mata la noche —o será más bien que la noche ha matado el día—. Nace y hay otro hombre, otra existencia, otro nombre adquiriendo sentido en esa penumbra. Le tienden la mano a esa nueva existencia —el seis, el número maldito— y alguien queda abandonado como un recuerdo vago que no recuerda.

Sale ante el sol y sigue estando en la penumbra, porque el presente es inexistente sin el pasado y como tal su nueva existencia carece de sentido pues ha perdido sus pasos previos, que quedan aún en la penumbra fría de su celda, rememorando una pesadilla que no le deja ir más atrás.

Pero aun así todavía puede cerrar los ojos y anhelar que hubiera algo ahí, más que su existencia carente de camino. Aún así anhela, aunque haya quedado vacío al perder lo que construye su ser.

Es que él — _Erigor_ — es una existencia pasada, muerta. Se ha borrado en el olvido y en su lugar algo más ha nacido, pero es una existencia vacía que como tal es casi como si no existiera. No es morir y renacer, es solo morir.

Pero no puede lamentarlo, porque siquiera recuerda haber muerto. A través de sus párpados cerrados no hay nada, no hay recuerdo alguno aunque los anhela en el interior del que no recuerda.

Es que se ha quedado sin alma.

Bien dicen que no somos más que lo que hemos vivido, construidos en base a lo que hicimos y nos hicieron, forjados en nuestra experiencia. ¿Y sin ella? ¿Qué queda del ser cuando el alma ha muerto, cuando los recuerdos se han quebrado y el pasado se ha esfumado? ¿Qué queda de él mismo sin recuerdos y sin pasado, sin nada más que el vacío de su existencia recién nacida?

A veces, a través de los párpados cerrados, anhela encontrarse en los recuerdos perdidos, anhela la existencia que perdió, que yace muerta en el fondo de la celda. Mas solo consigue recordar la pesadilla terrible antes de su despertar confuso, vacío; la pesadilla que le ha comido el alma y los recuerdos y la vida.

¿Qué es Grim Reaper, qué puede llegar a ser, si carece de pasado?

¿Dónde ha quedado Erigor?

Tiene la vaga idea de haber sacrificado todo por algo tan insignificante como poder, la vaga sensación de haber dado algo a cambio que ha acabado por traducirse en el todo. No le queda nada, absolutamente nada.

—más que una pesadilla en sus párpados cerrados, como una muralla resguardando lo que no habrá de hallar más—.

Oh, ha muerto al morir su pasado, él es quien ha muerto. Ahí, en la penumbra desgraciada, contra el frío austero. Ahí ha muerto, en su celda, en medio de la pesadilla horrible. Ahí, agazapado, encogido. Ha muerto.

¿Ha muerto realmente?

Porque no somos más que lo que hemos construido con las vivencias, sin ellas ya no es nadie más que un muerto con máscara de vivo. Sin embargo algo más ha de haber, algo más al final de todo. Algo más para que anhele en el fondo de sus párpados cerrados los recuerdos perdidos y el pasado olvidado.

Algo tiene que haberle quedado, algo más que solo la muerte.

—como para que un día abrace la vida, una vez más—.

* * *

 **La poesía me hace mal (?).**

 **Nos leemos. Bye.**


End file.
